People of Note
Like any major metropolis, October City is filled with a wide variety of interesting individuals. Though this list is by no means complete, it does provide enough information that the new Chantry mages may tap into. Some of these people are allies, others enemies, and some lay somewhere in between. City Officials The city officials are the men and women that keep October City not only functioning but, they hope, thriving as well. As with all people not every city official whether they be elected o appointed have the City's best interests at heart. Some are in it purely for the power. Power of authority, power of wealth, or the power of smugness as they see October City as their own little empires. The chess matches between the officials is endless and ongoing. Each, in their own way, keep the City afloat. Melissa Cartwright, Mayor of October City At the pinnacle of the structure of provincial powers stands 45 year old Melissa Cartwright, whom began her career in politics after leaving a cushion career of high school teaching to put herself through law school and getting elected to the Chamber of Commerce. From there her rise to the Big Chair was measured in quick steps owing not just to her natural charm and charisma, her fine oratory skills, and her persuasive mannerisms but because she is an extremely rare thing in politics: a politician that makes promises and lives up to them. Cartwright is a staunch Republican Conservative whom despite being overshadowed by the Left-leaning political majority in October City has been elected to various positions up to and including the Mayor because she keeps her word. When she promised to make the City more business friendly she did by cutting business taxes by 20%. When she promised to renovate schools and libraries in need she did, and scored even more points by using her own personal fortune to pay for those renovations out of her own pocket. Cartwright is nearing the end of her two-term limit and has made no announcements about where she will go from here but rumors are whirling like hurricanes through both political parties that the next step is the seat of the Governor of California. Anthony Fairfield District Attorney Anthony Fairfield not only respects the Law, he survives on it. 68 years old and still going strong, DA Fairfield is five foot eight and quite broad in the shoulder. He commands an office of thirty-five in Central City, maintaining the Law handed down by the State and Federal authorities as if it were manna from heaven. His record on both his personal and professional lives are spotless, and he has a special cell all ready for The Yellow Man on the prison island of Stranglehold. Andrew Johnston, October City Police Commissioner Six foot four and 220 pounds of former Marine still built, despite his 62 years, like a professional wrestler Commissioner Johnston takes his duties very seriously. He is the first, and so far only, Police Commissioner to have ever walked the beat; thirty-five years in fact. His first priority is always to secure and maintain the safety of his citizens; this is why the Yellow Man situation is driving him up the wall. His second priority is the welfare and safety of his officers. The Commissioner doesn't play politics, his relationship with Mayor Cartwright is turbulent at best. He has been quoted as saying: "The Police Commissioner serves at the pleasure of the Mayor but only so long as it is his pleasure to serve." Local Celebrities The following persons have made themselves stellar pillars of the community in October for various reasons. These are relatively household names and, as such, quite easy people to find. Bekkah Swann is the owner of The Pink House, Central City's hottest nightclub as detailed in Central City Famous Places. Aside from this, Miss Swann is also known for hosting Fright-Fest, a month long celebration of Halloween that runs from October 1st until the stroke of midnight on Halloween night itself. During the month, Swann nearly bankrupts herself as she sees to it that the whole of Central City is decorated. She throws lavish parties every week end at various locations, sponsors and funds haunted house attractions, and organizes parades that stomp and play throughout the streets of Central City weekly. Bekkah Swann is an intimately familiar ally of the Chantry. She was once a part of it and through it rose to the rank of Adept in her Tradition, the Cult of Ecstasy. She left the Chantry because of irreconcilable differences with Pandora but remains friendly to the Chantry and makes herself available for aid, guidance, and mentoring whenever the Chantry needs help. Lucinde Benacci has made herself famous first by producing oil paintings of landscapes and people so breathtaking that one might expect her paintings to come to life or that one could dance and frolic in one of her landscapes. After making quite a name for herself in this manner she expanded outwards, focusing her art in MoorePark and creating simply magnificent murals from local schools and charity events. Works in oil and pigment are not the only forays into art that Miss Benacci has made. She is also the patron and co-owner of Gondola!, the only three star Michelin rated Italian restaurant in MoorePark. Gondola! serves only authentic Italian with a heavy leaning toward coastal seafood. Those seeking a satisfying pasta dinner will be sorely disappointed as chef Paolo Itralia serves pasto only as a small starter.'' Gondola!'' osso bucco has been rated the best available in all of October City. Sources of Citywide Information Others The Yellow Man The Yellow Man is a strange and merciless serial killer that has committed four murders in Central City. Though no confirmatory reports of his description have been made, all the witnesses around the crime scenes claim to have all seen a tall, dark haired man wearing a bright yellow leisure suit in the area where the crimes have been committed. Each of the four victims: three men and one woman, have all been killed in the same fashion: Tied into a chair and then their throats slit. On the lap of each victim has been left a single playing card: the King of Spades. Because of any lack of witnesses whom have gotten a really good look at the Yellow Man, identification remains impossible and the police have no leads. Lady Sasha, The Follower of Set Whispers and rumors of whispers; ephemeral anecdotes of a strikingly beautiful woman whom can provide any vice, no matter how illicit, for a price dwelling in October City. If it is true that a Follower of Set, a vampire plying her trade in corruption, makes her lair in October City it would be cause for Awakened and Kindred alike to stand shoulder to shoulder in a united front of outrage. Such a creature would keep a very low profile but would be incredibly powerful inn the criminal underworld, likely ''the ''crime lord of the city itself, Although the mages of the October Chantry and the city's Kindred have investigated each rumor and each slice of suspicious activity that could be attributed to a Setite there has yet to be any solid evidence found. Does Lady Sasha exist? To date, nobody can answer that question with conviction.